The Leeds Zone
by SarQueen4
Summary: When a relative of Rachel's comes to visit. Max has his hands full. Who said two Leeds are better than one?
1. Operation Sucker

Disclaimer: I do not own Max Steel. (Talented ain't I?)  
  
  
  
Max: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to face you greatest fear? I have. And up to a week ago I thought I'd faced him. Psycho, if I were afraid of any guy it would be him. The dude creeps me out, and he's deadly. So that's why I never thought I would meet someone creepier, more deadly, and more sinister than him. But I did. It all started out about a week ago. I was minding my own business when Rachel walked in the room. Of all the op rooms in all the secret agencies in all the world, she had to walked into mine. She wore a weird look on her face, like she had just eaten a lemon. Part sweet, part sour. She said she needed help. I should have packed my bags right then and left town. But I didn't. I'm a sucker for dames in distress. And so I offered to help. Wrong thing to do! Life was about to teach me a lesson. Mess with fire your going to get burnt. Especially if that fire is in... The Leeds Zone! Doo dee doo doo doo dee doo doo! Ha-ha, I love that!  
  
Location: N-tek Operation Room Time 15:00 hr Operative: Rachel Leeds Mission: Operation Sucker!  
  
It was a Wednesday afternoon and Max was reading a magazine. Suddenly Rachel walked in the room. She looked sort of upset. Max looked up from the sports magazine he was reading. Rachel walked over to a chair and sat down. She then let out a humongous sigh. Max held in a laugh. She was obviously upset, and doing her best to show it. "Hey Rach, something wrong," he asked on cue. Rachel sighed again. "She is coming to visit". "Who is coming to visit," asked Max curiously? Rachel walked over to Max and handed him a letter she had been holding. Max read the letter and then looked up at her in surprise. "This says your niece is coming." Rachel shook her head. "You have a niece," Max asked. Rachel frowned. Rachel: Well obviously I must have a niece if she coming to visit Max! Max smirked at Rachel. Rachel sighed. "I'm sorry Max. It's just...Saturday is my only day off for the next two weeks and that's the day she'll be coming. It's such short notice I don't think I'll be able to find a sitter for the day. She looked at Max, desperation in her soft green eyes. Max fidgeted in his chair. Rachel looked at him sweetly. How could Max resist? She looked awesome and she needed his help for once. Not the other way around. Max threw up his hands. "Alright, I'll baby-sit her for the day, but you owe me." Rachel gave a little squeal of delight. "Thank you Max. You have know Idea how much this means to me." She bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Then she rushed out of the room. Max smiled as he picked his magazine back up. "Oh yeah I'm the man!"  
  
Outside Rachel hurried down the hall. She was in such a hurry she didn't see Nez, and she bumped right into him. Nez frowned at her. "You did it didn't you," he asked. Rachel looked at him innocently. "I don't know what you mean Nez," she replied. "Don't give me that Rachel! You sucked the kid into baby-sitting ...Her!" Rachel tossed back her head. "Yes I did, ok. And I'd bloody do it again. Max needs to learn responsibility. And besides, they deserve each other! And as they say 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger'." With that Rachel turned hurried away out of sight. Jake shook his head. "Evil. Pure evil!"  
  
Mission status: Complete - Successful Casualties: 1 aka Max Steel Orders: Enjoy day at the spa  
  
Max: Yeah I know what you're thinking. She suckered me. But that was nothing compared to what happened next on... dum dum dum... The Leeds Zone! Where's a lightning flash when you need one?  
  
Okay, I know, A little corny. But I've had writers block for weeks! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. In the mean time Read n Review! 


	2. Kids Shouldn't Watch Talk Shows

Chapter 2 Kids Shouldn't Watch Talk Shows!  
  
Max: Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows my sorrows. Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows but the Leeds Zone!  
  
Location: Josh's car Operative: Josh McGrath Mission: Keep kid happy Kid: Elizabeth (Lizzie) Worthington aka Rachel's niece  
  
Josh looked over to the kid next to him. He had just picked her up from Rachel's house. She sat there quietly. Her hands were in her lap, and she had a pleasant smile on her face. A little angel. He didn't know why everyone was making such a big deal out of babysitting her. "Hey, are you hungry," he asked her. Lizzie looked up at him. She shook her head yes, and then looked back down at her hands. Josh felt a little sorry for her. "Must be nervous," he thought. He pulled into Café Café's parking lot. "Everybody out," he said cheerfully. The two of them got out and headed into the restaurant. A waitress showed them to a table. They had settle in and ordered. A few minutes the food arrived and both of them began eating. Josh looked over at Lizzie. She still hadn't said a thing, and she seemed to be thinking about something very hard. "So Lizzie, what are thinking about?" Lizzie looked up at Josh. "Do you think my aunt Rachel is pretty," she asked sweetly. Josh was surprised. That's what she was thinking about? He considered what to say. Anything he said she was sure to tell Rachel. "Yeah I think she's pretty," Josh answered. He put a spoonful of his chili in his mouth. Lizzie smiled. "Are you two going to have a baby," she asked in a singsong voice. Josh choked on his chili. He swallowed and looked at Lizzie. She smiled innocently. "No we are not going to have a baby. Your ... I . Your aunt Rachel and I are just friends," Josh answered quickly. "So it still happens," Lizzie corrected. "Don't you watch Montel?" She rolled her eyes. Josh took a deep breathe. He was not going to yell at an eight year old. "Lizzie your aunt Rachel and I don't do the things it takes to have a kid," Josh explained calmly. "What kind of things," Lizzie asked with wide eyes. Josh squirmed. "I really think that's a question for your mom or your aunt Rachel to answer." "I want you to tell me," she whined. "No. I really think I shouldn't," Josh explained. Lizzie's face turned red, and her eyes got small. "Tell me," she screamed. A few of the patrons turned to look at the child. Josh smiled at them and then turned back to Lizzie. "I said no," he said firmly. "I hate you," Lizzie snapped sliding down in her chair. Josh sighed. "Eat the rest of your food so we can go," he instructed Lizzie. "I don't want this," she snapped." "I want some Ice cream." Josh sighed again. "No ice cream until you've finished your food." "No. I want it now!" "Not until you finish your food!" Lizzie looked at her food. She reached down and knocked the plate onto the floor. Josh heard a few gasps. He could feel his face turn red. "All done," Lizzie said smirking "That's it! No ice cream for you," he whispered angrily. Lizzie started to throw another fit but got a different idea. "Ok I'll make a deal with you. You get me some ice cream and I won't tell Aunt Rachel all the mean, nasty things you said about her." Josh's mouth fell open. "I didn't say one bad thing about her," he pointed out. "That's not how I remember it," Lizzie said smiling evilly at Josh. "You wouldn't dare," Josh said. Lizzie just smiled. Josh sighed angrily. Two minutes later Lizzie was licking an ice cream cone, in Josh's car! Josh looked down at the little pest. She smiled sweetly at him. Eight! She was only eight and she was already blackmailing people! This kid was no angel. She was a nuisance! He was going to have to be a whole lot smarter if he was going to last the day. "Leeds," he muttered. As if Lizzie heard she smirked at him. It was going to be a lonnng day.  
  
Mission Status: Failing Note: Kid now considered armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution!  
  
Max: Too painful! Must stop memory! But what can I say? Bad memories happen, especially if you're in. The Leeds Zone.  
  
Ok. Now you've met Lizzie. Is she a brat or what? You can tell me if you.... Read and Review! :-) 


	3. Never Turn Your Back On The Devil

Chapter 3  
  
Never Turn Your Back on the Devil  
  
Max: Ah Friends! Friends are the best, aren't they? You can hang out with them. You can tell them your problems. And best of all, you can count on them to help you when you need help. That is, as long as your not in .The Leeds Zone.  
  
Location: N-Tek Headquarters (Lobby) Operative: Josh McGrath Mission: Get Help!  
  
"Berto please," Josh begged. Berto shook his head. "No way Hermano. I've already baby-sat her. I still wake up in the middle of the night screaming. screaming! The little Diablo haunts my dreams. I've done it once and every minute I promised myself 'Never again!' And now I'm free, and I'm never going back. Never!" Josh sighed. "Then at least give me some tips bro. She's driving me nuts." Berto rubbed his hand on his chin. "Well there are a few things I could tell you." Josh leaned forward eagerly. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small notebook and pen. "Ok Bro, start talking." A serious look crossed Berto's face. "Ok here goes. Remember you must follow these instructions to a T. Number one: Never ever give her any sugar, especially not ice cream or cookies. Number two: Never give into her no matter how much of a fit she throws. And now the most important one. Number three: Never, never, never! Take your eyes off of her for even a second." Josh gulped. He slowly looked up and over to where Lizzie had been sitting. She was gone! "Oh my God," cried Josh. Berto looked at him confused. "What's wrong Josh?" Josh pointed to the empty seat. Berto's face turned white. "She's loose. In N-Tek," Berto screamed. "Berto calm down! I mean it's not like she could actually get downstairs. She could never get past the security system." Berto sighed in relief. "Your right Hermano she couldn't possibly get down there." Josh and Berto began to laugh. "I mean there's no way on God's green earth," laughed Josh "Beep Beep! Intruder alert intruder alert," yelled a computerized voice.  
  
Mission status: Hopeless Orders: Find Lizzie Notes: Job now in danger  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Would you like another Pina Colada Ma'am?" Rachel looked up at the woman who was talking to her. "Yes please." The woman went off to get the drink. Rachel slid down further into the Jacuzzi. "This is the life," she sighed happily. A thought struck her. Lizzie should be way into her troublemaking by now. Josh was probably stressed, irritated, and he probably need help. "Maybe I should call and check on them," she thought. "Yeah right!" She bust into a fit of giggles. Now he'd get a taste of his own medicine. And she. she was going to go get a massage!  
  
Max: Is it me or did it get colder in here. I wouldn't be surprised. It's always colder in. The Leeds Zone.  
  
Sorry this one's so much shorter. I'm still getting over my writer's block. I'll get the next chapter up soon. Read n Review! 


	4. Little guys can do big things too

Chapter 4 Little guys can do big things too!  
  
Max: Ok I know what you're thinking. How could I be so stupid? Letting a poor defenseless child break into a top secret spy facility. Well it turns out that child wasn't so poor and defenseless after all. But why should she be? After all she was in .The Leeds Zone.  
  
Location: N-Tek  
  
Mission: Find Lizzie  
  
Operative(s) Josh McGrath and Roberto Martinez  
  
"Intruder alert . Intruder Alert," went the computerized voice over and over. Josh looked at Berto and vice-versa. "O my God! What are we going to do?! What are we going to do," screamed Berto. Josh grabbed Berto and shook him. "Get a hold of yourself man! We have got to find Lizzie before someone else does," Josh snapped. "Right," said Berto returning to his senses. "I'm with you Hermano." The two of them headed for the elevator. The computer scanned them and a few minutes later they where downstairs. What a sight. Red lights were flashing, alarms were going of, and agents were everywhere trying to find the intruder. Josh sighed "We are going to be in big trouble," Josh muttered. "Just focus on the now Hermano," commanded Berto. Josh shook his head in agreement. "Right. You go right, I'll go left." The two of them ran down their halls. Each looking for Lizzie, and neither one finding her. "This is hopeless," Josh thought. "Where is she," he shouted. "Intruder in sector 3," rang out the computer. Josh stood there shocked for a moment, but then ran toward the sector. As he got closer he noticed more and more agents heading in the same direction. Josh came to a halt when he reached the sector. So did all the other agents. "Where could she be," Josh asked himself. He looked around. That's when he noticed the door to the simulation room was open. "Oh my..." Josh ran over to the room, and entered. The rest of the agents followed. No sooner than everyone was in. The door to the room slammed shut. Everyone turned to look at the door. Josh ran over to it to try and open it. "Do waste your time Josh. It's locked tight," a voice said. Everyone turned toward the direction the voice was coming from. There, up high in the control room stood Lizzie smiling her evil smile. Josh heard several gasps, and . crying? "Glad to see everyone made it," laughed the girl. "It took a tad longer than anticipated. I would have expected better from the world's top agents." Lizzie shook her head sadly. "Lizzie this isn't funny come down from that room right now," yelled Josh. "Sorry Josh I can't do that. I'm having way too much fun." "Lizzie this isn't a game. Someone could get hurt," Lizzie's smile broadened. "Oh but it is a game Josh, and someone just might get hurt. Depends on how good of an agent you are." There was muttering through the crowd. "I want my mommy," someone yelled. Josh sighed angrily. This girl was really starting to grind on him. But she was just an eight year old. Maybe he could reason with her. "Lizzie why are you doing this," Josh yelled. Lizzie immediately perked up at the question. "I'm so glad you asked Josh," she began. "Well first of I must start out by saying I am disappointed in all of you. In all the visits I've had here no one has ever figured out my little secret. Which is Doctor Martinez?" Berto frowned. "You're a child prodigy." Lizzie giggled. "That's right! I am! And no one figured it out." She frowned suddenly. "No one that is but my mom. I showed her. I thought she'd be excited, but she wasn't. She couldn't handle it. So she dumps me off in boarding schools during the school year, and dumps me of on Aunt Rachel during any school vacations. But not anymore! When my Aunt Rachel sees what a good agent I am. She'll want to keep me here forever. And I'll have lots of friends!" Lizzie smiled at the thought. Josh shook his head in disbelief. "What does any of that have to do with us," Josh yelled. Once again Lizzie's smile turned into an evil smirk. "Well that's easy. You all are going to be my friends. But first you are going to have to learn to obey me. Right now you're all bad. None of you like me and you never give me ice cream! So I'm going to brainwash all of you." Berto scoffed. "And just how do you plan to do that." Lizzie giggled. "Like this." She pushed a red button on the control panel in front of her. Music began to play. "Dum dum dum dum. I love you. You love me. Everybody loves Lizzie," sang a chorus of little voices. "No! Not that," screamed an agent. Everyone started screaming and rushing for the doors. But all the doors where locked tight. "Give Lizzie some ice cream. Give her 30 scoops," the voices continued. "Going Turbo," yelled Josh. "No Josh don't. It's a waste of time and nano probes. Nothing can destroy these walls and doors," Berto explained. "You mean," Josh started. "Yes Josh. We are all trapped." "Won't you say you love her too?"  
  
Mission status: As good as Failed. Notes: N-tek now under control of an eight year old prodigy. Orders: Pray for help!  
  
Max: Oh great now I'm going to have that annoying song stuck in my head for the next week. But what can I say? Not every song is pleasant when you're in. The Leeds Zone!  
  
Ok, ok. I missed a day of uploading. But this chapter was hard to write. And besides, It's twice as long as the last chapter! ( Oh and don't worry Honey B I wouldn't dream of giving that little brat nano probes. Then I'd have to call my story "When Lizzie destroyed the world." ( Read n Review! 


	5. Beauty and The Beast

Chapter 5 Beauty and the Beast  
  
Max: It's very humiliating to admit I was held prisoner by an eight year old. I can just hear all the other agencies laughing at me. But pride comes before the fall. Especially if you're in. The Leeds Zone.  
  
Rachel sighed. She looked around the room. Nobody! She had just come back from the spa and now she was at N-Tek. She had tried calling Josh, but he hadn't answered his phone. So then she went by his house, but nobody was there. So now she was at N-Tek looking for him. But the trouble wasn't that she couldn't find Josh. The trouble was she couldn't find anybody. "Josh? Berto? Jake? Anybody?!" No one answered. Sighing again, Rachel walked over to Team Steel's op room. She peeked inside. No one. She walked in the room and over to Berto's counsel. She tapped on a few buttons. "Hmm that's strange," Rachel muttered. "Everyone's tracers seem to be in the same location." She pushed a few more buttons and gasped. "Lizzie!"  
  
"I love Lizzie she's so great. Let's give Lizzie lots of cake." "I can't take it anymore," screamed Jake. "I'm going to jump!" Everyone turned and watched as Jake jumped of a two foot metal box. "Ow,"cried Jake as he hit the floor. "I think I sprained my ankle!" Josh sighed and shook his head. "Berto we have got to get out of here. People are going crazy!" Berto didn't answer. "Berto did you here what I said," asked Josh turning in Berto's direction. Josh gasped. Berto sat on the floor hugging his knees, rocking back and forth. "Berto are you ok? What's wrong?" Berto slowly looked up and Josh. "Too...much. kid stuff! Must.have.intellectual substance!" "Don't worry Berto. We're get you some help, ok?' Berto shook his head bravely. Josh looked up to the control room. He hated to do this, but begging might be his only hope of saving Berto and the others. "Lizzie you have to stop this," Josh yelled to the disorderly girl. Lizzie only smiled. "Why should I? It's working so far." Josh sighed. "It's Berto," he began. "He's...he's.sick. Don't you see? If we don't get him to a computer soon he. he. he might not make it," Josh cried. For a minute Lizzie's eyes softened, but then they grew cold again. "If he is not meant to make it then the Fates were against him for the beginning. Who am I to interfere? What must be must be." With that she turned her back to Josh. "No," cried out Josh. "You can't do this! You can't!" Lizzie turned sharply back to Josh. "Of course I can Josh. It's my story. I can do what ever I want! And I say 'Let him die!' " Once again she turned her back to Josh. "Lizzie you won't get away with this," Josh screamed. "If he dies I swear you will meet the same fate. I swear it!" Berto groaned. Josh quickly bent down to Berto's level. "Don't worry bro,"said Josh quietly." You'll be alright. We're together now." Berto shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid it's too late for me Josh. I can already feel Death's cold hands pulling me away." "No! You can't die! Not like this. Not like this," Josh cried. Berto smiled slightly. "It's ok Hermano. I've had a great life. I've accomplished more in my short amount of years then many people do in a life time. But there is something I'd like you to do for me." "What is it," asked Josh. "Anything you want buddy." Berto reached up and pulled Josh's head down so he could hear. "Take care of Hombre for me," he breathed Josh's eyes misted up. "I don't know if I can bro. I don't know if I could live with it knowing your face would never appear on that little screen again." "You have to Hermano. I want it that way. Promise me Josh. Promise me!" A tear fell from Josh's eye. "I promise bro. I promise." "Thank you Hermano. Now I may go in peace." Berto suddenly smiled. "It's beautiful Hermano. It's so light and warm. It's so light and ." Berto went limp. "No," cried Josh.  
  
Lizzie looked down at the agents down below. "They're starting to weaken. Good. Soon the brainwashing will be complete, and I will rule them all." "Not today you won't be, came a voice from behind her." Lizzie turned to see her Aunt standing only a few feet away from her. Lizzie gasped "Young lady you have a lot of explaining to do," Rachel snapped, putting her hands on her hips. Meanwhile Rachel had been spotted by the captured agents. "The Savior! She has come," yelled Jake. A mountain of cheers went up into the air. Rachel heard the cheers and came over to the window. That's were everybody was. Rachel looked at Lizzie. "Turn this retarded song of now," ordered Rachel. Lizzie rushed to turn it off. Once it was off Rachel called down to the agents. "Alright, show's over folks. Back to work." Rachel pushed a button that opened the doors. Little screams of delight were heard all through their former prison. The agents began to pour out of the room. Each giving their thanks before heading back to their jobs. Rachel sighed and turned back to Lizzie, but then turned back to the window. She looked down. She hadn't imagined it. Berto was lying on the floor, and Josh sat beside. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Martinez. Martinez! Get your bloody butt of that floor and get back to work." Berto didn't move. "Now," screamed Rachel. Berto opened his eyes and jumped up. Rachel glared at him. Berto laughed nervously. "Just playing around Rachel." Rachel crossed her arms. "I think I'll get back to work now," Berto stuttered. He ran out the room. A shocked Josh following him. Rachel closed her eyes in irritation. "Why have I been cursed with such imbeciles?" Lizzie turned quietly and tried to sneak out the door. "Don't you move one more step young lady," rang out Rachel voice. She turned and looked the child in the eye. "Lizzie I'm very disappointed in you," she began. "I know," Lizzie answered. "No you don't know," said Rachel. "How many times have I told you not to take over a top secret organization and brainwash it inhabitants without permission and proper supervision. Lizzie looked down at her feet. "You know what? It doesn't matter! If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times." Lizzie began to cry. Rachel sighed. "Alright stop your crying. I'll take you back to my house and we'll talk about it more in the morning. Rachel took Lizzie's arm and walked her out the door. Seeing Josh she stopped. "Mr. Steel I expect to see a full report on this disaster on my desk tomorrow morning. And for God's sake use spell check this time. She eyed him in disgust. "Worm," she muttered walking off. "Yeah worm," repeated Lizzie following after her aunt. Josh watched them until they were out of sight. He sighed angrily. "Leeds!"  
  
Mission status: Over (Thank God!)  
  
Notes: 1. Beauty can control the Beast. 2. Never baby-sit again. 3. Two Leeds are not better than one.  
  
Orders: 1. Write a stupid report. 2. Move before Lizzie's next visit.  
  
Max: Ok what did we learn to day class? That's right two heads are better than one. That is as long as the heads don't belong to two Leeds and as longs as those heads aren't in. The Leeds Zone!  
  
Yay! I'm done! Well all except for the special letter Josh received from Lizzie after she went back home. I'll have that up soon. I just want to thank all the people who gave me reviews. It kept me going. Ok I'm done now. Read n Review! 


	6. Dear Josh

To: Josh McGrath From: Lizzie  
  
  
  
Dear Josh, I am back in England! It's so great to be back home. I miss you so much. Have you asked my aunt Rachel out yet? I know you like her. I saw you practically drooling over her when she wasn't looking. You remember, at the airport? If you don't ask her out your as stupid as I thought you were. I got in trouble Friday for throwing a book at my teacher. It wasn't my fault. Everything she was saying was totally wrong. Where do they get these ignoramuses? If she doesn't know the material she shouldn't teach! Oh I have some great news. Aunt Rachel said I could come stay the whole summer! Isn't that great? We get to spend all that time together. And it gets better. Aunt Rachel said you will take me wherever I want. You can take me to the zoo, the mall, surfing, a pet shop, the beach, the library, the opera, the movies, a haunted house, a museum, an aquarium, your college, a car show, shopping, grocery store, the park, Putt Putt, horseback riding, the ice rink, the planetarium, the bank (don't ask), the post office, the ballpark, the football stadium, etc. And we'll have all summer to do everything! Aren't you so excited? I am. I can't wait! Oops I forgot I have to finish my little treat for my teacher. (Again don't ask.) Oh and if the FBI should just happen to come by your house. Shred this letter before they see it. Talk to you later. Ciao Baby. Love, Lizzie  
  
P.S. How is Berto's therapy coming along? 


End file.
